


Fics for Futsin

by Missy



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types, Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Birthday, Breakfast, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fondness, Humor, Kink Discovery, Nicknames, Smut, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Some ficlets written by me for Chris' birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Futsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/gifts).



> First Fic - Laurie/Jo, Playacting

“Laurie!” Jo shouted, “I require a pirate king!”

Laurie had taken two steps over the threshold of Jo’s schoolroom and could only stand and blink in silent confusion at her proclamation. Children raced around his still form, shouting, helping Jo raise a curtain of leftover red velvet in stationary between two thick rulers. She passed him a hat as the children clamored around them, throwing on bits of frippery, papers with their lines upon them rustling. He’d intended to bring them end-of-semester sweetmeats, but the candy lay forgotten under his arm as he began to get caught up in the festivities. Only clever Jo would think to try out her latest play with the assistance of her young charges. No wonder he’d married her wonderful, clever self.

No wonder he’d married her so happily. Wasn’t it lovely, to look at her and see the future and the past, all wrapped up in one busy, bright package?

She shoved script pages into his hand and kissed his cheek. “If you feel a sword prod your backside,” she said, pointing to the children’s small wooden props, “don’t be too sore! They mean nothing by it.”

“I gathered,” he said dryly, and wiped a smudged dollop of Jo’s charcoal beard from his chin.


	2. Good Boy, Amy/Jake, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's figured out a kink...

“Did you just ask me to tell you you’re a good boy?”

Jake pulled the blanket away from his eyes and gave her a panicked smile. “Um…if I tell you yes will you be grossed out or excited about this being a sexy thing for me?”

Amy considered her options. “If I say yes will you dress up like a librarian and help me alphabetize my books in a sexy way?”

He considered his options. “Yes to the sexy librarian glasses but no to wool sweaters.”

“That seems fair,” Amy said, and crawled over to Jake, running her fingers through his hair. “You’re a good boy,” she said, and pulled him into a hungry kiss.


	3. Birthday Cupcakes (Evil Dead) (Alternate Ash vs Evil Dead Canon) (Ash/Sheila) (PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has eaten his birthday cupcakes. Whoops!

“How many cupcakes are you planning on eating, dad?”

Ash looked up in confusion when Brandy spoke up. “Um, you said they were all for me, right?”

Sheila sighed and turned back toward the stove. “I shall be going to the bakery this time, Ashley. Tis no time to make more for thy party.”

“I’ll drive you Sheila-I mean, mother.” Brandy was still trying to acclimate herself to the whole thing. Having a dad, first of all, and then having a British stepmother who was technically thousands of years old. Then having the two of them get married in the middle of the apocalypse, which had been reversed. And now the three of them were sitting in the kitchen, acting like nothing had happened, only Brandy remembered everything, and that made it kind of awkward. 

She smiled sweetly toward Brandy. Sheila seemed to understand Brandy’s discomfort somehow, and the teenager didn’t ask how or why, but was grateful for the simple gesture of her kindness. “Mayhap we shall make thy father make his own dinner.”

“Wait, what?” Ash said. His mouth was still filled with chocolate frosting, slurring his words into a confused mess. 

“Just what I said,” Sheila said happily. “Ye shall make thy own dinner. Brandy and I shall go to the mall until it is time for thy party.”

“Hey wait! That wasn’t part of the deal!”

“It is now that ye have eaten thy repast,” said Sheila reasonably. Ash pouted at her. She smiled, sublime and sweet. 

“You’re both evil,” he declared. And he was pouting. Because of course he was.

Brandy smirked. “I learned from the best,” she said, and kissed him right between the eyes.


End file.
